


Bienvenido a la familia

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James Rogers - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve y James regresan a casa con lo que parece ser un nuevo miembro de la familia. Natasha no parece feliz con eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bienvenido a la familia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969348) by [Kaapp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp). 



> La autora me dio permiso de traducirlo así que aquí esta espero que les guste igual que a mi ♥

Natasha estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para Steve que llegaba a casa después de recoger a James de la escuela. Oyó la puerta abrirse y susurros entre los dos. Curiosa, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ellos para encontrar a alguien más con ellos.

“¿Qué es eso?” Pregunto señalando al perro que se suponía que debía ser un beagle.

“Lo encontramos de camino a casa,” exclamo James bastante feliz. “¡Es un perro!”

“Puedo ver eso.” Dice ella, dando una mirada inquisitiva a Steve. Steve sonrió como disculpa.

“Lo encontramos en el parque. Parecía estar perdido y abandonado. No podíamos dejarlo ahí.” Se defendió. Natasha cruzo los brazos, levantando una ceja.

“Así que decidiste traerlo a casa” Era medio pregunta y medio declaración. Los chicos asintieron de todos modos. James estaba de rodillas acariciando al perro.

“Mamá, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?” James imploro.

“Steve.” Lo dijo como una acusación por haberla puesto en esta situación.

“Vamos mira su cara.” Steve dijo acariciando la cabeza del perro. “¿No es lindo?”

“Teníamos un acuerdo. Sin mascotas.”

“Pero esta solo. Él necesita el amor de una familia.”

“Dije que no.”

“Por favor, mami.” James dijo, poniendo ojos de cachorro lindo. “Ya tengo un nombre elegido”

“James, no somos capaces de cuidar de una mascota en este momento.”

“Pero papá dijo que podíamos intentarlo.” James miro a su padre.

“Tu papá dice un montón de cosas estúpidas.” Natasha miro a Steve.

“Creo que hay que quedárnoslo.” Le dijo Steve. “Él es demasiado pequeño para este mundo. Él necesita protección.” Natasha rodo los ojos. “Además,” Steve le susurró al oído para que James no pudiera escuchar. “Sería buena compañía para James mientras espera a que su hermanito venga al mundo.”

“No hemos hablado sobre otro mini tú.” Ella bromeo.

“Pero pasara más pronto posible.” Él le giño el ojo. Ella rodo sus ojos.

“No trates de salirte con la tuya. Sigo diciendo que no se permiten mascotas.”

“No seas cruel.” Se quejó.

“¡Oh,no! Tu no me puedes meter culpabilidad.” Ella le advirtió. James estaba abrazando al perro no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Natasha podía ver que era una batalla perdida. “Está bien, puede quedarse.” Admitió. Ambos gritaron de la felicidad. “Pero,” ella les detuvo. “Solo hasta que le podamos encontrar un buen lugar. Una vez hecho eso, se ira.”

“¡Sí!” dijo James, al mismo momento que el perro ladro. “Vamos amigo, te voy a mostrar la casa. Mi habitación es la mejor parte.” James se escapó con el perro. Sus padres le sonrieron. Natasha volvió a ver a Steve.

“Mira lo que has hecho, anciano.” Ella trato de reprimir una sonrisa. “Vas a limpiar el desastre de ambos desde ahora.” Le dijo. Él se rio, tomándola en sus brazos. Steve no pudo resistirse a besarla.

“No me encantaría de otra manera,” afirmo. “Fue mi corazón blando por el que te enamoraste de mí, en primer lugar.” Ella se rio de él.

“No estés tan seguro.” Dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de su cuello y besándolo una vez más.

“¿Fue mi espectacular cuerpo, entonces?”

“En mayor parte, sí. Y el hecho de que eras muy fácil de seducir.”

“Soy una presa fácil.”

“Seguro que lo eres.”

“Me amas de todos modos.”

“Sabes que lo hago.” Ella acepto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♥


End file.
